


Healing

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabe's adorable, Reader is Dean's Daughter, a little angtsy?, not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're dying. Your Dad isn't ready tolet go, and you just want to see your angel one more time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Dean’s daughter, a hunter herself and has a huge crush on Gabriel, who she is very close with, but doesn’t think he see’s her that way. During a hunt, she get’s hurt, nearly dies (Maybe?) and Gabriel saves her and tells her how he feels. The reason I suggested that the reader is Dean’s daughter is because I know Dean doesn’t like Gabe very much so he’d probably have some kind of issue with his daughter and Gabriel being together.

Everything was blurry as you fell to the ground. The world moved too fast around you. You were confused. What happened? You looked down your body, red splotches covering your clothes. There was also something silver there. It stood you to you. Silently, you reached out to touch it. It was cold. You grabbed it to pull it out, not thinking straight. Your heartbeat thrummed in your ears. You pulled it out, yelling in sudden pain. You cursed loudly, letting the blade clatter down besides you. Tears streamed down your face as panic rose within you. Were you going to die?

"Sweetheart, sweetheart look at me!" Hands were all over you, cupping your face, shaking your shoulder, pressing down onto the wound. That voice was your dad. "Dad", you sobbed, opening your eyes - when had you closed them anyways? - and looked at your worried father. "Cas, c'mon! Get your ass here, (YN) is hurt!", he yelled out. "You're gonna be fine, okay Sweetheart? You're gonna be okay", he muttered the last part more to himself than to you. Dread sank in your chest. You were going to die. Fuck, you were going to die. You just felt it, you wouldn't survive this. Your thoughts wandered off, not listening to your dad anymore. You just wanted to see Gabe again before you died.

"Okay, Dean-o, step away from her. I need space", Gabe said, appearing out of nowhere. "Why are you here?!", Dean fumed, not seizing his efforts about you. "What do you think, dumbass. I'm here to save her" With that, he shoved Dean aside, kneeling down beside you. "Hey, Sweetheart, I'm going to heal you, okay? Can you talk to me?" - "Gabe?", you sobbed, the panic making your emotions flare intensively. "G-Gabe, am I gonna die?" Gabe chuckled. "No, Sweetheart. You're not." - "A-a-are you sure? It f-feels like I'm dying", you admitted quietly. "A-a-and I didn't want to die without telling you...", you cut off, too embarrassed to finish that sentence. "Tell me what?" - "I like you. Like - a lot.", you whispered. "I like you too", Gabe grinned. "No, you don't know what I mean!" He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Why was he taking so long in healing you anyways? Maybe because it was an angel blade? Was it even an angel blade?

"I know exactly how you mean it", he teased. "I heard your thoughts, Sweetheart. Everytime you think of me, I hear it. It's like a prayer" 

"What are you two talking about?!", your Dad shouted from his place across the room. He didn't really like Gabe, so even if your life was at risk, he did not want to be around him. Right now you were glad about that. "And what's taking so long?!" Gabe sighed. "It was a fricking angel blade. If it's powerful enough to kill an angel, it takes some time to heal. Also, I'm not really a hundred percent right now, so shut your cakehole.", Gabe shouted back. "Dad won't approve", you whispered. "Then we'll just keep it secret until you want to tell him", Gabe winked. You could to that. At least for a little while.


	2. Admitting The Truth

"There may or may not be a thing I need to discuss with you.", Gabriel admitted to Dean, currently sitting on a counter as Dean was digging around in the fridge. Dean flinched harshly, banging his head against the fridge door painfully. 

"Ah, fuck! Son of a bitch!"

Gabe really had to hold in his laughter. 

"So. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah. You've heard of the term 'soulmate', right?" Dean nodded. "Well, they're not myths. They exist, but humans can't really feel the connection. Angels have soulmates too, the one being made just for them." Dean nodded along, looking more and more suspicious with every word Gabe said. "I too have a soulmate. And that just happens to be your daughter.", Gabe concluded, smiling politely. Dean processed the thought, before rage appeared on his face. "Well, was nice talking to you. Bye!"

"Gabe, what did you do? Dad's really mad for some reason.", you whispered into the quiet of the night. With a flutter of wings, your boyfriend appeared on the bed besides you. 

"Well... I kinda... maybe... told your Dad we're soulmates?"

"What?! Gabe, we- we wanted to wait it out!"

"I know, I know. I just thought your Dad deserved to know you found your soulmate", Gabe admitted, smiling lovingly at you. 

You sighed, dropping your head. "You're right...", you said quietly. "But still. I would've like to tell him myself."

Suddenly, your door was thrown open. Your Dad barged in, gun in hand, whilst screaming bloody murder. As you tried to calm him down, the only thing you could think was that you should have stopped Gabe from telling him.


	3. Showdown

"(YN), step away from him!"

"Dad!"

"I said-"

"I don't care what you said, Dad!"

For a moment, everything was silent. The air still thick, almost suffocating you. You gulped, mentally preparing yourself for what you were about to do next. 

"Dad...", you began,"I know you're pissed..."

"Pissed. Yeah. Very."

You shot your Dad a half hearted glare, sighing audibly.

"But. I love him, Dad."

Dean huffed, looking even more pissed off. The warm tingling of grace engulfed you, and as you glanced at Gabe, he had stood upright, seemingly every muscle under pressure. 

He always looked like that when you were in danger, ans he always wrapped his wing around you protectively. Right now, it reassured you to no end.

"And I love you too, Dad. And uncle Sam, and Cas, and Bobby. You're my family. But Gabe is... Gabe's my home."

You half expected Dean to lash out, yet he only deflated with a sigh. One hand rubbed the back of his Neck as he started pacing. 

"(YN), I get it. I really do, but... Why him?" You just shrugged, feeling Gabe's grace calm down bit by bit. Dean groaned, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Okay. Fine. But if you hurt her, I'll personally pluck every feather out of your ass!"

Looking at Gabe, you really expected him to make a joke, but he nodded with a serious expression. You hoped things would calm down in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
